Girls With Attitude
by Loz Abi
Summary: Annabel has been forced to leave her old school and join St Trinians, a school for only the brave and stupid.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is this?"

"Now now dear, don't be like that, you knew you would be going to a new school, it is very nice".

Annabel is your typical teenager, moody, too much make up, mouthy but now she isn't very mouthy. Her parents are moving to Spain and she is moving to St Trinians, the school for delinquents that's what her friends call it.

"Why are you going there?, "You will either end up dead or or or ... well dead, rather you than me" said Jenny. Jenny is my no was my best mate until she said that. "Oh thanks Jen".

The day arrived and the bags are in the car and we are at the school. I know what you are thinking, why couldn't i stay with Jenny and go to school with her, well Jenny's parents are a bit odd, nice but odd, but now looking at this I think I prefer odd.

"It is a very nice school" said my dad "Brian, said Penelope loved it when she was here". OMG, Penelope is like the toughest girl you could ever meet, no wonder she liked it, now I'm scared really scared. "But it's a girl school, that's hardly healthy is it, all those girls together, you know what if i want to talk to someone about football or ... other stuff". "Don't be ridiculous, there are male teachers here if you want to talk about football with". Is my dad serious.

"It looks like a prison, I'm not staying here". Samuel and Jacqueline look at her, my parents are so annoying. "Why can't i come with you, why do i have to stay here". "We've been through this, you know why". "You know daddy and I have to go to Spain". Yes you heard right my mum said daddy, don't know why i have to call them mummy and daddy I am not three but I do.

Just then the bell goes and about two hundred girls come out of the door, I swear they are all staring at me. Now I can stand up for myself, well I thought I could.

One of the girls walks over, she looks a bit like a teacher's pet, we all know those ones, the ones that sit in the same seat in class even when there is a sub teacher, seriously the sub teacher doesn't know who you are or even cares, just sit where you want. The girl has a name badge on, it says "Beatrice, head girl". Oh brilliant, a head girl, lucky me.

"Come on Annabel, i have heard all about you, my name is Beatrice and I will introduce you to all my friends". It can't get any worse can it, her friends are all sat down on the grass reading books. "Nah you are alright, I think I will go over there". I see another bunch of girls all on their phones, books are for class not break time, I'm off.

I head over to my "new friends". From a distance they looked ok, now I am closer to them, they look scary. Ok, I look round and Beatrice is still looking at me like I'm her new best friend. Suppose I could hang out with her and her mates for today, like just today.

She opens her arms to me, seriously, I don't even know the girl, here goes.

"You don't want to hang out with them, we call them the chavs, not very nice". "look alright to me, what's up with them". Beatrice looks away and pretends she didn't hear me.

I grab my bags out of the car, my parents don't actually want to help me and can't wait to get away. "Oh good you have made a friend Annabel, well me and daddy are going now, goodbye". And that was that, my parents drove off and left me here.

I look around and see a teacher, from a distance it kind of looks both male and female. Nope, it's definitely female, looks like a man but female, this place is weird. He, sorry she walks over to me"You must be Annabel, do come in dear". I look at the teacher very close, did I see a moustache, I'm sure I did. "I think you are going to like it here ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice links my arm and takes me into the prison sorry school, I think I would prefer it if she carried my bags to be honest.

The teacher with the moustache is actually the matron of the school. She is following me talking in a very deep voice, now I am, confused, male or female?

I have decided I am not staying here. You know when you go on holiday and the hotel doesn't look like it does in the brochure, that's what this school looks like. It's dark and smells. Nope it's not for me. 'Where is the pool' I ask Beatrice. She looks at me like I have asked the most stupidest question ever, I know that I look like I ask stupid questions all the time, but I'm being serious. 'Where is it then, and the sauna. I need to like chill after being stuck in that sweaty car listening to my parents sing songs which were from the 90's. Cringey believe me watching parents moving their hands and calling it dancing. You dance with your legs not your hands, seriously.

'There is no swimming pool or sauna, this is a school not a hotel' she laughs. 'We do have a very good library though and the showers are very nice'. 'Sorry, did you say library and nice showers, thought this was a boarding school not a prison'. She looks shocked but doesn't answer me.

just then one of the chavs walks in, 'Chloe get that cigarette out of here now' shouts Beatrice. Chloe throws the cigarette on the floor smiles at me and walks off. 'So what do you do for fun here then' I ask. Apart from shouting at chavs I think to myself.

'Well there's the library and we have a gym oh and my favourite a sewing room'.'A what' . 'A sewing room, isn't it marvellous, oh I do love to sew, do you like sewing Ann'. 'No I do not and my name is Annabel not Ann, I'm, 14 not bloody 60'.

I've made my mind up, I am not staying here. I just need to find out how to get out of here. There is only one way, I need to be kicked out, just need to work out how ...


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice is still laughing at me, everytime she walks past someone she says this is 'Annabel, she thinks we have a swimming pool ha ha ha'. Seriously she is starting to get on my nerves. She shows me to my room and explains I have to share with five other girls. She tells me their names but I am not listening. I am looking round and want to cry. I have never had to share a room with someone before apart from on sleepovers which is different than living with someone. Anyway what am I worrying about it's not as if I am staying here that long is it?

i walk in the room and put my bags down. It looks a bit like how my bedroom used to do, clothes on the floor, cups on the bedside table that look like they have been there forever and make up everywhere and I mean everywhere. I walk over and pick up some eyeshadow off the floor, it looks expensive and I don't want to be the one that stands on it and breaks it. Just then I hear a voice behind me. 'What the hell do you think you are doing'. I panic and drop the eyeshadow and it spills all over the floor. 'Oh sh ...' I say. 'You stupid cow' she shouts at me 'Do you know how expensive that is?'. I do, and as I turn round I see that she is one of the chavs . 'I'm sorry really sorry I will buy you another one'. 'Too right you will'. She grabs it off me and pushes me over as I fall on my case and twist my ankle. I get up, apologise again and just stand there not sure what to do next. The girl walks out and I can still hear her muttering about me. I grab my phone and ring my mum. It rings then goes to voicemail. I shout in the phone 'you better come and collect me now I am not staying in this dump'.

im not going to unpack, I'm not staying here. I sit on the bed and I watch girls walking past in the corridor laughing. Just then a girl walks in, I don't recognise her from before but she looks posh, you can tell posh kids can't you? Even though their uniform is the same as everyone else's they look well posh. She walks up to me and introduces herself, hello, you must be Annabel how very splendid to meet you, my name is Peaches'. I can't help it, I burst out laughing and say 'Peaches as in peaches the fruit, that's just weird calling your kid by a fruit isn't it'. She is staring at me now, it probably wasn't the best thing to say but I've said it now. I stand up, thinking I'm going to get in a fight. hell if someone had insulted me like that I probably would hit them, not that I'm saying I'm violent. She walks closer and pushes me so I push her back. Wow posh people can really fight. It's not long before things are being knocked off tables and some of the girls come in and are shouting for Peaches to beat the new girl up and some are shouting for me to beat the posh kid up. There's a lot of hair pulling and screaming and then everyone disappears and the matron is stood in the doorway. I think I might just have found my way out ...


	4. Chapter 4

Now I am no angel, did I mention that? A girl needs to be able to stick up for herself and definitely in this place, but a fight on my first day, correction first two hours of being here is probably not good.

Me and Plum sorry Peaches are taken down to the principal's room. There are groups of girls just staring at me as I walk past I just ignore them, after all I'm going to be leaving here as soon as they get hold of my parents so I won't see them again. We walk past Beatrice in her perfect uniform who looks at me in total shock. As I catch my reflection in the door in front of me, even I am shocked. I quickly re-do my hair, and she says to me 'oh my darling Annabel are you alright?'. Did she just call me darling? Really this place is freaking me out. She is now walking beside me asking stupid questions like 'what has happened ?'. I ignore her and Peaches replies for me' This mad cow is mental she just attacked me for no reason whatsoever'. I smile to myself, I'm probably supposed to feel annoyed for her saying that but for some reason I feel quite proud of myself .

Before you ask though, no I am not a loner, I have loads of friends in my old school, and I actually liked school but to be in a different one and have to live here is totally different.

We are led into the principal's room who has his feet up on the desk and is on the phone. He waves us in and then hangs up. 'Hello girls, now what has been going on here, are you settling in Annabel'. I am not sure what question to answer first and before I do Plum no Peaches replies. 'Just a misunderstanding sir, all about nothing, isn't it Annabel. I think Annabel is feeling a little stressed what with her parents abandoning her and her starting a new school'. I can't help it, I'm not very good at engaging brain before mouth and I swear 'Piss off I haven't been abandoned'.

The principal bursts out laughing. 'Oh dear of course you have been abandoned, your parents are on their way to Spain as we talk. That was them on the phone now, just about to board their plane, mentioning something about your little eh problem and did you have your medication'.

I feel my face going red. Everyone, ok just both of them are staring at me, then Peaches replies 'Oh I'm ever so sorry Annabel I didn't know you had a medical problem, what is it, just so I know to tell the girls to er er ... make sure you are ok'.

We are told to leave and as soon as we do we are arguing. 'So what is your 'problem' then, Peaches asks in a mean tone. I ignore her, as if I'm going to tell her.

we keep walking down the corridor, I'm following her only because I don't know which way I'm meant to be going. This place is depressing. I know because it's a school it is meant to be but its not just a school it's meant to be a ... Home? No can't say that word, I need to think of another way to get out of here.

just then we walk past the nurse who says to me 'Annabel dear, I have your medication here'. As she goes to hand it to me Peaches grabs it and looks at it then bursts out laughing . 'Well that explains your behaviour wait till I tell the girls this'. I grab my medication off her then 'accidently' push her into the wall, 'Breathe a word of this to anyone Plum and look out' ...


	5. Chapter 5

Can my day get any bloody worse, can it? I am at a new school and I have no friends. I am stuck here so unless I want to spend the rest of my free time sitting in the library which I don't , I'm going to have to make some.

i think the chavs might be my best chance. I go back to my room and reluctantly unpack. Looks like I am staying here for the unforseeable future, no don't think like that.

my roommates arrive. One of which is the girl whose eyeshadow I broke. There appears to be couple of other girls in here, with their heads engrossed in books. I don't recall having seen them before, maybe they are the sort of girls that hide in the library, they look like they do.

my lessons will start tomorrow and I get to put the vile uniform on. It's not that vile, not as bad as my previous school but it is a uniform nevertheless. We are in a school miles away from other schools, is uniform really necessary? I'm sure we would all concentrate much better if we weren't wearing such restrictive clothing.

The bell goes which I learn is for the evening meal. I follow the others out of the room. NO one speaks to me but I haven't attempted to speak to them either. I can't tell if they are scared or fascinated by me. I will try and suss some of them out this evening then decide who I want to hang around with. As with all new pupils all eyes are on them. I am aware of this and try and act like I haven't noticed. I grab a tray like everyone else and queue up to get some food. I should be hungry but I am not, not sure what I am feeling, oh yes, abandoned that is it.

i grab my food and make my way over to a table. I don't see the foot that comes out and trips me out. The tray falls out of my hands and I fall to the floor. Now I know everyone is staring at me, they laugh and cheer and I can feel the tears burning up inside of me. I will myself not to cry but I can't help it, I start blabbing and run before my mascara runs all down my face.

I am not sure where I am running to. I haven't got my bearings yet and it looks like a maze. I hear footsteps behind me and they appear to be getting closer. 'Wait' are you ok'. I turn to see that it is one of the girls whom was in my room reading. 'I'm sorry I should have warned you, this happens to every new girl that starts, to see how tough they are'. Well it is probably safe to say I failed miserably but I don't say that. I put on my 'tough face' swear at her then walk off with my head held high.

I find my way out of the building, in need of some air. I take a deep breath then curse myself for being so rude to the only person that has so far tried to help.

I grab my phone and ring my mum. The phone goes to voicemail and again I leave a message she won't want to hear.

I hear the other girls come out and they stop and stare yet again. Some with sympathy on their faces, some with smirks. I look at their faces intently, trying too suss out who I should make friends with. The obvious choice is are the ones with sympathy however for some reason it is the ones with smirks on that I can't stop staring at. If I am going to get on in this dump then I might as well make it as entertaining as possible, I make my way over, muttering words of confidence to myself.

I need to word it right so this is when I need to engage my brain first. I approach the chavs, all standing round looking cocky, my heart is racing now. I stand close to them so they look at me. I apologise again for the broken eyeshadow, and just wait for them to speak. They are whispering to each other about me, and I hear them say 'wanna hang around with us, then there is something you have to do to prove you are one of us, I nod my head, too enthusiastically then the bell goes, 'you will find out tomorrow what we have in store the. They walk off leaving me standing there wondering what is to come ...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't sleep, well it's hardly surprising is it? My first night sharing with strange girls and I mean strange, some snoring or talking in their sleep. One who got up about ten times in the night to go to the toilet or wherever she disappeared to.

someones's alarm goes off and everyone immediately jumps out of bed to get dressed. This is a shock to me. I'm so used to lying in bed for about 15 minutes after my alarm has gone off then having my mum bring me a cup of coffee in. Looks like I will have to stand on my own two feet now.

i drag myself out of bed and find the uniform I'm expected to wear whilst I am here. I find my blouse and skirt but can't find the tie. I spot a tie on the floor, I know it's not mine but I put it on anyway. One of the bookworm girls is looking round 'anyone see my tie' she asks, everyone just ignores her including me. well, I'm hardly like to admit it and to be honest I don't think she will get into trouble for not wearing it unlike me.

i follow everyone down the corridor and to the same room I went running from last night. This time I make sure I'm looking at the floor so I don't get tripped up, I don't want to make that mistake. Now I have made it this far I'm not actually sure where to sit. I see my 'new friends' looking at me then call me over. 'Annabel over here, do you want to know what your challenge is yet, well more like challenges ' then they are start sniggering. I nod my head for them to tell me.

'well the first challenge is to set the fire alarm off, that's quite easy, well it would be if it is the one in the corridor, but you are going to set the alarm off in here, in about ten minutes when you have had your breakfast. Your second challenge is to kidnap matron's dog, no one has ever managed to do that yet but we think you probably could, so are you in or are you out?'

ok I wasn't expecting to kidnap a dog, the fire alarm will probably be easy, you just lean on it right? I look to see where it is and it right above where the teachers are. Ok maybe not so easy. 'Er can I think about it', 'no, tell us now are you going to do it or not'. That was more like a threat and I think I'm going to have to agree, 'yeah im in' I say.

i finish my breakfast not feeling very hungry now, I'm looking round the room, hoping that others will finish their breakfast and go, the less people around the better. However, the teachers aren't moving.

i get up and walk to the fire alarm, ok this looks really obvious, the fact that I am actually standing near them and the fact that I am leaning on the wall to hold it up. The alarm is just above my head and there is a teacher opposite me, all the chavs sorry my new friends are watching me as I lift my arm up as if to scratch my head, I'm feeling round for the alarm when one of the chavs comes over to distract the teacher that is looking straight at me. I'm not going to get away with it it's impossible but a dare is a dare and I smack the alarm as hard as I can. I don't move as I don't want anyone to know it is me that has set it off, even though I can feel liquid dripping down my arm from the smashed glass, I look at it and I feel really dizzy, then I faint ...


	7. Chapter 7

I'm lying on the floor with all these old people staring down at me, I don't know what scares me more, their faces or the fact I can see blood on my arm. Yes, I have a fear of blood, although I'm not going to tell anyone that. I think I'm going to get enough attention if Peaches blabs to anyone about my problem. I don't want to make myself stand out anymore than I should.

obviously the teachers aren't stupid. Chloe speaks for me and says something like I must have banged my head on the wall then fainted and knocked the alarm. I'm impressed she thought of such a quick excuse but I kind of get the impression she uses lots of different excuses herself. It is obvious she is a favourite pupil of the teacher in the flowery dress whoever she is because she is agreeing with her. Every teacher has a favourite pupil don't they. Not that I have ever been one just so you know.

someone calls for the nurse, oh jeez not her again. I get up aware the blood is dripping down my arm, I look at it and feel like I am going to be sick. I'm really tempted to wipe it on someone's shirt but obviously I can't, even I know that is just, well rude .I try to hold my arm out as far as I can so I don't have to look at it again. One of the geeks is looking at me really intently like she is some sort of Doctor, almost like she wants to touch it then she says 'ooh look at all the blood' like it is multicolour or something, ok, not the brightest comment for a wannabe doctor. The nurse arrives, and asks me how I am, it's kind of obvious how I am but she's the nurse I will let her work it out. She starts by cleaning the blood saying 'gosh there is a lot of blood here' again not the brightest comment to make. 'Have you taken your medication today' she asks. Why, why did she have to blurt that out, it has totally nothing to do with me deliberately smashing my arm on the fire alarm. I can see some of the girls talking about me now, whispering, everyone knows when people whisper you can actually hear them talking and there is a 100% chance it is about you. I shake my head, and she starts tutting, 'You must take it you know that'. 'Really, I say I didn't know I had to take it like all the time'. She ignores me then starts to bandage my arm. I try to rip it off because there is no blood and if I'm going to kidnap a dog I'm going to stand out just a bit with a bandage on my arm.

Just then matron walks in, she has a big handbag on her back and it is moving, I look and see the most tiniest hairiest ugliest dog ever. It is growling at everyone. I'm not sure if I should be pleased it's tiny, I mean I just wait for her to put her bag down and grab it right? Shouldn't be a problem, but I swear it's spitting at people, like some sort of gremlin. Yeah that's what it reminds me of a gremlin.

the nurse tells me I'm to miss first lesson to go and lie down, ok, I need a master plan to kidnap the dog, that's what I will go and think of now, seriously has my life come to this though? ...


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I have got about an hour before anyone comes looking for me. I grab a pen and paper to start my master plan. I put a heading kidnap dog, then scribble it out, bit stupid there Annabel. If anyone finds that they will link the kidnapping to me. Kidnapping, that is serious stuff, I know it's only a stupid dog, but I have never taken anything that didn't belong to me from anyone else ever. Well, when I say never, I mean I've borrowed clothes off friends and accidently forgotten to give them back but everyone does that don't they?

maybe I could offer to take it for a walk? Nope that won't work, it didn't actually look like it had legs, I mean it must have legs but probably walking round the handbag is enough. Well so far I haven't actually thought of anything, I need to get near the dog and find out what it's routine is outside of the handbag. I need to get to see matron again. Yes, good plan, go see her then find out how to take her dog. So now I need an excuse to go and see her. Ok that's easy I will go and see her now and think of some excuse when I get there.

i make my way down to where I think her office is, I know she has a secretary so I need to get round her first. I see another pupil in the corridor who is on her phone, I think she has been sent out of class as she is close to the door occasionally swearing at it inbetween texting. 'Which way to the matron's room' I ask. She looks up, rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders at me. I'm not actually sure if that was her way of telling me which way to go so I keep on walking when I hear her shout 'Are you thick it's this way' as she points in the opposite direction. I turn back and walk past her giving her a sarcastic 'thank you' as I pass her.

I find the secretary's room which is next door to the matron's and I can hear the rat sorry the little dog barking. I ask to see matron and she asks if I have made an appointment. 'A what?' 'An appointment' she repeats. 'Er no, didn't think I needed one, it's a school innit, not a doctor's'. See don't engage brain. She didn't seem too bothered with what I said but I suppose when you are in a school full of girls there are going to be some that aren't very nice, obviously I'm not one of them.

she tells me to stay where I am,just then matron calls to her and sees me. 'Oh Annabel are you settling in dear'. The secretary gives me a look then says 'oh you are the new girl we've heard a lot about you'. I smile at her, is she referring to the fight, the fire alarm, the swearing at the principal, I'm not sure so I smile sweetly at her and act all dumb, yep I'm quite good at that, and yes it is an act, you didn't really think I was dumb did you?

Matron calls me in and her baby I mean the dog is sat in its own chair, glaring at me. I just want to grab it and run. I go over to fuss it trying to work out how to pick it up, matron is staring at me, like I have lost the plot, I think I have. At that moment the secretary calls her out, now it's my opportunity, go over pick it up, not sure where to put it and then it bites me. 'You little sh...' I say, I drop the dog and it falls on the floor making a yelping noise, oh God, I think I've killed it,

Matron comes running in just as I pick it up. I make some excuse that it, don't even know what it's name is, fell off the chair, I think she believed me but then said, why is your arm bleeding , oh god, then I throw up in her room ...


	9. Chapter 9

The nurse is called in yet again, God knows why, I've only been sick. At this rate I'm going to be hanging around with her, I've spent more time with her than anyone else in this dump.

i tell her I am fine and that it must have been something I ate, although I'm pretty sure I didn't actually eat anything.

The dog, yes you are wondering about the dog? Well she, is actually ok, can't say the same for me though my arm is really hurting now. This kidnapping stuff is hard work and dangerous, I think I'm going to need some help. There are a couple of geeks I've seen that look like they might help. I think I will go and get them to help me. They look like they are desperate for people to talk to them.

I'm now late for my lesson which is English. I like English, I'm actually quite good at it. As luck would have it I'm sat near the geek with the scary hair. I make a stupid joke about nothing and she laughs, ok, she appears to be a bit shall we say simple, so this is going to be easy. I tell her I need her help, and she looks really excited. The idea is she will grab the dog and bring it to me. You didn't think I would try it again did you? She doesn't actually know what I am planning to do sorry what she is about to do but I'm quite sure she will do what I tell her to. I feel quite proud of myself now. The bell goes for break and I go and hang out with my new friend. I'm not even sure what her name is but it doesn't really matter it's not like we are going to be friends is it?

we see the matron with the dog and this time it is on the grass, actually walking. I ask my new friend all about the dog and if we get to 'look after it'. She laughs and says that no one is allowed to take Dolly as grandmother wouldn't allow it'. 'Pardon, did you just call her grandmother' I ask. 'Yes, she is my grandmother, do you want to meet her?'. 'Er no thanks but ... No couldn't ask it would be so cheeky' as an idea pops into my head. 'Do you think I could like maybe see Dolly because I'm feeling like really homesick at the moment and she reminds me so much of my dog that I left behind' as I start to cry, it's obviously not true but scary hair girl looks convinced. She puts her arm around my shoulder and says she will ask grandmother for me. She disappears in the direction, looking back at me to make sure I still look upset.

She comes back and tells me grandmother is in a good mood today because she is going to let me take Dolly for a little walk later on, my master plan is about to work...


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I'm excited, I'm about to finally be accepted by Chloe and her mates, I can see us all being mates like we'll forever because I am just like them. I catch my reflection in the window and I look tired. I need to make more of an effort because even though it's an all girls school doesn't mean I should let my standards drop. There were girls in my English class today who obviously didn't use a hairbrush or deodorant, no excuse, for such basic hygiene. I'm still daydreaming about what fun me and my new friends can have when I hear someone say 'new girl where is the mutt then?'. I turn to see Chloe looking at me. 'I'm going to get it soon' I say. I look at my phone and realise I should be meeting whatsername about now. 'Oh damn' I reply and run out of the room trying to remember which way I'm meant to be going. Left or right? Left, yes definitely left. I go left and walk past classrooms. I look in and there are actually girls in there still working, why? School finished hours ago, who in their right mind would go and do more schoolwork after spending a whole day doing it? I keep walking but I can't actually remember coming this way. It's only my second day and I haven't actually done that many lessons. I turn back and head the other way, now I'm really late. I see the girl and go up to her.

'thanks for bringing it, I will drop it off later ok?'. She laughs and tells me not to be silly, grandmother says I have to come as well you know. Oh brilliant. I look at the little rat which is snarling at me again. Ok, I will let her stay for a couple of minutes to give the dog time to get used to me. We walk in silence for a bit then she asks me about my arm, I'm about to say it's fine when I decide to burst in to tears and say it's really hurting and can she go and get me some painkillers. She looks totally confused now as I was fine literally ten seconds before. 'Oh nurse won't give me tablets for you, you have to get them yourself'. I start crying even more and say I don't know where I'm going and can't she say they are for her? I'm really sobbing now and everyone is starting to stare, God this is embarrassing. She says she will go but that I am to stay where I am. As if I'm going to do that. I agree and my tears stop. She runs into the building and I wait for her to disappear whilst I run to the other door which I'm hoping will take me to the rooms. Unfortunately the little rat doesn't want to move as I try to drag it along. I really don't want to pick it up because I know it will bite me again. I put my foot behind its backside to push it along and it turns its head towards my foot and starts spitting again, this dog is horrible. I'm sure there are nicer dogs you could kidnap. It starts to walk again and I see the girl come out with a glass and she shouts my name. I duck behind a bush wondering how I'm going to move it. It's like taking a hamster for a walk, not that I have ever done that, just so you know but it's legs are tiny. I've got no choice I'm going to have to risk it and pick it up. I bend down and it looks like it wants to kill me. I talk to it in a stupid voice and go for it, I pick it up and it bites me again. I try not to drop it, there are only some many times a dog this size can fall in one day without seriously injuring itself and I run to my room with the dog under my arm.

Chloe is sat on my bed looking through my clothes commenting on them, oh this is ok, nope don't like this when she spots me with the dog. 'Well done new girl, but I'm not sure what you are going to do with it cos it can't sleep in here, I'm allergic to dogs ...'


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start this chapter I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read it and to the person that left a review. Please feel free to let me know how I can improve, I'm not very good at doing long chapters but maybe that will come with more experience. I'm really enjoying writing this story and before you ask I'm nothing like Annabel, although if any of my friends read this they might think there are a few similarities!**

I look at Chloe in shock. Because I don't really know her I can't say whether she is joking or being serious. Her face doesn't give much away, although close up I realise that she is wearing more make up than me and i didn't think that was possible. I stop my daydreaming, I do it too much and I hope she can't read my mind. We are staring at each other now almost daring the other one to say something, oh well it might as well be me. 'Are you taking the piss', she looks a bit shocked, I don't suppose people swear at her much, I kind of think they are scared of her. Just then we hear a noise like a dripping noise and see the rat using Chloe's very expensive bag as a toilet.

I burst out laughing, although if it was my bag I wouldn't be impressed either. I'm really not making friends here. I might as well reserve my seat in the library with the geeks. Chloe pushes me out if the way, screaming at the dog, not sure what she is expecting that will achieve. She grabs the bag and starts wiping it with a top, at this point I stop laughing and see it is my top she is wiping it with. I grab it off her and there is a lot of pushing and shoving. Her gang of friends come in now as Chloe has one if those voices that attracts attention IE very loud. I start to feel a bit outnumbered so I leave the room taking the dog with me.

'where the hell do you think you are going' Chloe shouts after me. 'Where do you think I'm taking it back' I shout back. 'No you are not, the dog can stay in Felicity's room'. I don't even know who Felicity is or where her room is so I just shrug my shoulders and keep walking. Chloe shouts in the corridor for Felicity to come in. I don't recognise her and she actually looks like a normal pupil, the first I have seen her. 'Felicity take this mutt and keep it in your room ok' demands Chloe. Felicity agrees and takes the dog, I don't ask anything but don't they have to like feed it and stuff, oh well, not my problem now.

'Good job there Annabel, BUT you didn't think it was this easy to be part of my club did you?'. We have another dare for you and this time you do it properly ok? I'm not sure what she means by do it properly but I don't argue. I just nod my head and agree. Annabel since when did you turn into a big coward I tell myself , and what the hell do I have to do now ...


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. It doesn't help that I have to share a room with Chloe. I know she's a chav and all that but I don't know, there's something else about her I can't work out. It's like there is more to her. Maybe I can ask the geeks, they are bound to know. Maybe I'm worrying about what else she has got planned for me? I feel like I have been in this school forever, I'm sure I never had this much drama in my old school. Well I certainly didn't try and set the fire alarm off and kidnap a dog.

I wake up to see the girl that disappears ten times a night go out. If I wasn't so tired I would follow her, maybe she's sleep walking, maybe tomorrow night I can see what she gets up to, tonight I can't be bothered.

the alarm goes off five minutes later, well I swear it's only five minutes later. I get up, put my uniform on and catch Chloe in the mirror smirking at me. I pretend I haven't noticed. If she is trying to intimidate me which I'm sure she is, I'm not going to let her. My mind is racing as to what my next challenge is. It's not as if I have to do it. I've come to like my own company these past few days well I haven't had much choice. There are the posh people to hang around with like Beatrice, maybe today I can hang around her or maybe no don't say it maybe I can check the library out, there said it. My parents would be so proud of me.

just then we see Feliciity. Damn I forgot about her and the dog. Do I ask her how it is? Do I actually care? Why hasn't the matron sent out a search party. I mean i know it's small and lives in her handbag but she must wonder where it is?

Today I actually managed to go to all my lessons. I had maths, not bad, French, yeah I like French, Geography, a bit boring, History, now I like history, don't judge me, I kind of do. I blame my dad, always watching The History channel. When you are five years old you kind of have to go with what your parents watch don't you? Then I had hockey. Now, I'm going to sound really bigheaded but I'm really good at hockey. I was even the captain of my team in my old school. So that's what I am aiming to be here. Move over Peaches you are looking at the new captain. Well obviously I didn't say that because well we don't get on but I'm sure when they see how good I am they will soon replace her with me. 'New girl' . I turn around and see Chloe staring at me. All this time on my own and I'm doing a lot of daydreaming, I seriously need some friends .

' I have a name you know, just like you do'. Done it again, not engaged brain. She looks a bit insulted now I said that but she doesn't answer it.. 'Wanna know what you have to do to be in my group then?'.she asks ''nah, you are a bloody moron why the hell would I want to be like you?'. I answer back

now it's obvious that i was pushing my luck saying that because next thing I know is that she is charging at me but I'm ready for her. Well I've already had one fight I might as well have another. This time though she isn't as tough as Peaches which surprises me so Ihave no trouble . But obviously whenever there is a fight there is always a crowd and guess what a teacher, yes bring it on ...


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologise it has taken two weeks for this chapter to come out,cive had two shows and a karate grading all in the last two weeks so I've not had chance to write anything**

It didn't go to plan, the Chav, sorry chloe, I need to stop calling her that, decided last minute to break up our little fight then hugged me, which totally freaked me out. Now I know girls hug and stuff, it's a girls thing, but to hug with someone you would rather fight with is just weird, so there we are all hugging and stuff. The teacher hears all the noise, looks in then walks off. Damn.

Chloe looks over at me and smirks 'you didn't think I would get in to trouble for you did you, you must be thicker than you look if you thought that '. Now I'm not ashamed to admit it (obviously not to her) that she scares me. Anyone that changes personality in like 30 seconds is scary. But, I'm not going to show her I'm scared so I just give her a dirty look, I'm actually quite proud of my dirty looks, get them off my mum,she used to pull them all the time when dad wouldn't let her get her own way, they don't actually do anything do they?

this place is starting to get on my nerves, and I do have a few complaints like for example at home you can help yourself to stuff can't you if you are hungry, but here, it's kind of like being in hospital when you have to eat at certain times which Is ok if you are wanting to lose weight which I could probably do with doing but I like my food just that bit too much and finding eating three times a day is not enough.

Tomorrow we are having a day out of here to a museum, educational apparently but there are other schools going which I'm looking forward to. I've been stuck in this school for about a week, no, less than that it just feels longer. Just as I'm walking down the corridor, I see one of the library girls, now what is her name. She calls mine and I'm just looking at her as if I'm meant to know hers. I'm not very good with names I kind of just make them up.

I'm still staring at the girl in front, so I just blurt something out 'yeah Mary I'm good are you?'. I swear it goes silent, everyone around seems to stop and stare, ok so her name isn't Mary. She looks like she's about to cry, now I'm confused. 'Ok, so you are not called Mary then?' And I swear I hear someone gasp, jeez what is up with these people, lif someone got my name wrong I wouldn't freak out, much.

im getting bored now so I just walk off when I hear someone shout 'no wonder she's on medication'. I turn round and say 'who said that ?' I'm not normally angry but some things are personal and that is one of them. Again it goes quiet, I wait for someone to speak but they don't.

i walk off shouting and swearing and not looking at where I'm going or who is around then I walk into the teacher, oh yes, my prayers have been answered no one wants a foul mouth pupil that kidnaps dogs and starts fights do they? I will soon be back with Jen when I can eat what I want and stay up all night watching Love Island, bring it on ...


	14. Chapter 14

I know I keep saying it but this place is weird. In my last school if you were naughty you got shouted at obvs, you know the sort of thing, feet up on the back of the chair of the person in front, drinking and eating in class, chatting to your mates when the teacher is talking, not that's something I used to do, you didn't think I was a naughty pupil did you? Shame on you.

its obvious I'm not going to get out of this school and I'm starting to wonder if my parents have sent me to the wrong school. This is a school for simple kids right? The ones that don't engage brain and just do stupid things like I don't know set off fire alarms, that sort of thing.

The rest of the day is boring. I've not gone to all my lessons. I didn't know where I was meant to go so I didn't bother to ask anyone.

the following day we are all woken up early. I still can't get it into my head that I have to sleep and school in the same place, it's not normal is it, but then neither are the pupils.

we are allowed to wear our own clothes so I put a tracksuit on. I know I look like a chav but I don't really care and also my parents didn't think to send me with all of my clothes so I didn't really have a choice.

the popular girls, you know the ones, the ones with bad skin they try to hide with orange foundation all push to get on the bus first. They get their phones out and start taking selfies. I'm not sure if it's because they are really vain or have never been on a bus before.

I get on last so I am sat near the front. The he/she teacher decides to sit next to me. I move to the window but I can't move any closer to it. I can't sit here. I get up and move to the back of the bus. Do I sit near Chloe or back at the front with the teacher. No contest, I sit next to Chloe budging her up as I sit down. 'Ouch' she says. I ignore her, really, my backside is not that big.

Oi driver put the music up' shouts someone. Thedriver does as he is told. Now I'm not normally one to complain about loud music but this is LOUD. We have only been on the bus for half an hour and all I have seen is girls applying make up on top of make up. They actually look scary now, think drag queen scary.

my head is hurting with the noise. The girls are banging on the window shouting at cars that go past. It's becoming more obvious these girls don't go outside much. Someone gets the junk food out and I have never seen so much of it in my life, did they leave any in the shops for other people to buy?Even I know if you eat too much on a moving bus you are going to feel ill and it's not long before I see one of the geeks, holding her stomach and crying. oh god, I can see what is going to happen, I move out of the way but I am not quick enough ...


	15. Chapter 15

You know in films when people are sick and it shoots out everywhere, well that doesn't really happen in real life does it? Well I thought it didn't until the geek managed to throw up all over me, I daren't look at myself, Chloe is absolutely in stitches and gets her phone out and starts taking pictures. I grab it off her and throw it down the aisle of the bus. I know I have just broken it and I know it was expensive but at this moment in time I really don't care. I feel like I am going to be sick myself. Everyone is staring, some looking relieved it wasn't them, some looking absolutely shocked. I want to cry but that isn't going to happen, hell no way.

there are two teachers on the bus and they are both oblivious to what has happened, probably because of the loud music. The geek that was ill looks much better and is actually eating again. I give her one of my dirty looks but she doesn't notice, haribos are obviously more important. I walk if you can call it, down to the teacher. Everyone is waving me away because of the smell. The teacher smells me before she sees me and turns around, looking as disgusted as everyone but she isn't too fazed as she 'always carries spare clothes in case of situations like this'. She grabs a carrier bag and pulls out a green skirt and a brown jumper. Oh my god, I'm not wearing that I shout. 'don't be silly dear, you can't stay like that' . She hands me the bag and I go to the toilet on the bus, which is too small to get changed into so I have to have the door open. I get out of my tracksuit, and yes it is expensive and throw it in the bag. I put the skirt on which is way too big and the jumper which has sleeves that are way too short. I don't need a mirror to see how ridiculous I look, and I still smell.

I return to my seat and wonder how in less than two weeks my life has become such a mess. I am a loner in a school wearing clothes that should have been binned a long time ago.

chloe asks me if I am alright. I can't work out whether she is being sincere or sarcastic so I look at her and shrug my shoulders. She says that I can hang out with them if I want, I say thanks then she whispers to her mates 'only if you stand like 10 feet behind'. I hear them laughing and enough is enough. I cry and I don't stop. Again everyone is looking at me but this time with guilt on their faces, no one likes to be thought of being a bully but that's exactly what Chloe has perceived herself as.

I get up and go and sit with the he/she teacher, maybe I can hang out with him/her. A smile appears on my face and I give myself a telling off for being mopey. I know that when people are horrible karma comes along to remind them how horrible they are. However,I think karma will need a hand as I think of a plan to get my own back, watch this space Chloe I whisper to myself. Annabel is back with a vengeance ;)


	16. Chapter 16

I try and think of a plan to get my own back on chavvy Chloe. I rack my brains for about 30 seconds and I can't think what to do. I get my phone out and Google 'how to get revenge on someone'. Er no, I quickly log off, probably not such a good idea to google it and if anyone sees my phone I could get in to trouble and I could end up in prison. Shut up Annabel I mutter to myself. My imagination is running wild again. It's not like I'm planning on doing anything extreme now is it?

We are still about half an hour away from the museum so I google the museum to see what all the fuss is about. Is it just me or do others think museums are for old people with nothing better to do? I would have preferred a theme park, maybe I can suggest that for next year, wait, did I just say next year. I won't still be here next year will I? Oh god, I'm getting mopey again. When did I turn into such a wimp? I message Jen to see what she is up to. She replies 'miss you babes it's not the same without you, Lisa says hi'. Lisa? Since when were Jen and Lisa mates? I look into my bag, I grab a bottle of water and my medication. I think I need it. I'm turning into a right miserable cow.

I find a bit of paper in my bag and ask he/she teacher for a pen. Teachers always have pens don't they? He/she looks at me like I'm the model student as I go to do some writing. I hide my paper from him/her because the title says 'ways to get revenge on chavvy Chloe'. Much safer on pen and paper I can always burn it so no one sees it, I try to disguise my handwriting. I really need to stop with the overthinking and watching too much TV, it's turning my brain to mush. I'm an intelligent girl I will have you know.

we arrive at the museum and everyone cheers which is a bit odd, you know the sort of cheer? When you are on a plane and you hit turbulence and everyone thinks you are going to crash but you land safely, that sort of cheer. These girls really need to get out of school a bit more I think.

Everyone piles off the bus and I'm the last to get off. The chavs decided not to go in the building but the opposite way to a nearby bus which is full of boys. Chloe chav is smoking and flirting with a boy that looks just like her, she's flicking her hair and touching his hand. I can't work out if they already know each other or she is just a bit desperate to go up to the first lad she sees.

I go in to the building and I hear someone sniggering, I know it's Chloe and the strange boy so I ignore her. I need a plan to teach her a lesson. I see the security guard at the door and I have a brainwave, I think I have just thought of a way to get my own back ...

i turn to see my haribo sicky friend beside me. 'Oh you do smell I'm so sorry about that, if I can pay you back in some way just say' then walks off eating more sweets. .i smile to myself, that might be sooner than she thinks ...


	17. Chapter 17

The orange people are off the bus just as quickly as they got on and are standing next to it taking more selfies. They look even more orange than they did before ... Strange ...

i walk into the building which looks as boring on the inside as it does on the outside. Do you get the impression I don't like museums?

my haribo friend is still following me like a bad smell. Hang on, I am the bad smell. I remember I have a spray in my bag for occasions like this, no, seriously I'm a girl I like to smell nice believe it or not. I grab my hairbrush and attempt to run it through my hair which is knotty. Haribo (can't be bothered asking her what her name is, but I kind of like the name haribo) points out that it isn't a knot but sick in my hair. I am mortified. I find the toilets and rush in and put my hair under the tap. There is a huge mirror which I would normally look in, it would be rude not to, but as I'm kind of in a good mood I decide its best not to spoil it by seeing what I look like.

'You missed a bit' I hear someone say. I jump out of my skin (well I don't but you know what I mean) and I see haribo behind me. 'Won't your mates be wondering where you are' I ask. 'I haven't got any, so I thought I would hang around with you. That good mood I was in ... Just vanished ...

i dont say anything. I open the door and see if I can lose her. Then I see Chloe. I turn to haribo and tell her she can hang around with me, don't know why I said it but I did. She looks really pleased with this news and to celebrate she opens her bag and takes out another bag of haribos, OK . 'Do you want some' she asks. I'm going to say it, I have to. 'Har, er, you know eating sweets non stop is like not good for you don't you? Maybe have some fruit , that would be better'. She looks at me like I have just hit her. I feel bad now as she obviously thinks it's normal to eat fifteen bags of sweets . She simply shrugs her shoulders and says 'OK more for me then, well that's ok then I reply.

'So Har, stop annabel, stop calling her that I mutter to myself. Tell me all about yourself , why did I say that? 'Well my name is ... and then I don't hear anymore, I see Beatrice so I just follow her. I can't even remember what haribo said her name was.

i stand next to Beatrice who doesnt notice me but says to her friend 'what the hell is that smell?'I pretend I haven't heard her even though her friend is pointing at me, I pretend I haven't noticed. I feel someone standing next to me and its Haribo, great.

i decide just to follow Beatrice and her friends until I see someone else. I don't want to look like I've got no friends now do I? Beatrice is a teachers pet, well she's head girl so she probably knows her way around this boring place. She rushes over to a stand which has a map on it'Oh that wasn't here last time I came' she said pointing to a plan. 'Why do you need a plan if you have been here before then' I ask, see not engaging brain again. She turns to give me a dirty look which to be fair are more impressive than mine. 'Annabel dear the plan is for you" I couldn't possibly put up with that smell '. She laughs and all her friends do as well, 'No probs Beety I don't need babysitting.

i turn to Haribo and say 'lead the way we have work to do, I need to suss this place out, for my little plan ...


End file.
